ereijanfandomcom-20200213-history
Perramos
"He's the kind of person I would name a mountain after." -Kered1, about Perramos Perramos is the leader of the Spirits, and residing ruler of the Overworld. He has two brothers, Hedenlator and Endyrium, both of which reside over other varying dimensions, and a sister, Andiesis, who aids Perramos in ruling the Overworld. Perramos stands for Peace, Justice, and Liberty. Origin Perramos was born eons ago, and is the son of the Elder Spirit Caelum, the King of Earth. Much like his predecessor, Perramos eventually rose to power and became ruler of the Overworld. Perramos lead a revolution against the Elder Spirits and eventually managed to lock them all deep underground in Ereijan, where they have been resting undisturbed for the last 10,000+ years. After the defeat of the Elder Spirits, Perramos assigned each of his kin a domain to rule over. Perramos rules the Earth, Hedenlator rules the Nether, Endyrium rules the End Dimension, and their sister, Andiesis, rules the skies and mountain peaks. Home Perramos' Home is a very large building that has a similar outward appearance of a greek parthenon, the building is adorned with Emerald decorations, ivory pillars, and vines growing along the walls and ceiling. In the center of this massive building is an ivory throne with waterfalls on either side of it, leading into small ponds that are inside of the palace. This palace is also mobile, as Perramos has managed to move it multiple times, and he often moves it to places of importance, where he is needed the most. Perramos' world influence, and affairs in Ereijan Shortly after Perramos overthrew the Elder Spirits, The Creator assigned him to lead the other Spirits permanently, just as he did during the revolution against his Elders. This enraged Hedenlator, and filled him with jealousy, as Hedenlator believed that he was a worthy successor to the Elders, after this, Hedenlator secluded himself in the Nether and began building his forces for an assault on the Overworld. Meanwhile, Perramos began befriending the Mortals that his Elders had terrorized, he showed them kindness, and promised to fight alongside them and watch over them. Eventually, entire nations swore loyalty to Perramos' cause. Hedenlator attacks Many years after the Elder Spirits were overthrown, Hedenlator launched a full scale assault on Ereijan from the nether, sending in armies of Pigmen, Wither Skeletons, and Ghasts. Eventually, Perramos was forced to act and he single handedly drove them back. This lead to a confrontation between Perramos and Hedenlator, and with time, Hedenlator gained influence in Ereijan. Eventually, the nations of the world became divided between serving Perramos, and serving Hedenlator. This lead to the formation of two factions, each faction represented either Spirit and many wars were fought over which one should inherit the rights to the Earth, and to the throne. The division of power Eventually, Perramos and Hedenlator both sought to reach out to other worlds to further their causes, so they split themselves into millions, possibly billions of alternate selves, each of which with their own personalities, abilities, and motives. The original two were left in Ereijan, both to fight their battles, and to safeguard the sleeping Elders, who kept the Mortals in the dark ages for eons. The end of the War After well over 7,000 years of constant bloodshed and fighting, the factions of Perramos and Hedenlator grew weary from fighting each other, their numbers diminishing by the very day. Both sides refused to abandon their cause, but neither side could continue to fight. So Perramos and Hedenlator decided to end their dispute once and for all in a final showdown, in which Perramos defeated Hedenlator, and drove him back into the Nether. The factions reborn Many eons later, long after both Perramos, and Hedenlator's factions had finally died off from various means, travelers from many other realms set foot in the now abandoned Ereijan, and immediately encountered Perramos. As in the past, Perramos quickly befriended the majority of the people now living in Ereijan, and many vowed loyalty to Perramos. A few others however, after hearing rumors about Hedenlator, decided to ally with him and try to free him instead. Eventually, Hedenlator was released from the Nether and a new war broke out between the newly re-formed factions once again. The final battle After a solid month of fighting between the handful of people who had traveled to Ereijan, Perramos once again sought to quell the fighting between the factions before they destroyed each other. This time, calling upon his sister, Andiesis, they, and the re-formed Perramos faction, agreed to slay Hedenlator, allied by ScarabCoder, a member of the Hedenlator faction who had betrayed the Spirit in favor of allying with Avyrion The Destroyer. They all ventured into the Nether, straight into Hedenlator's domain, and silenced the Spirit once and for all, but just before his death, he released an artifact called The Heart of Purity, this artifact had the ability to purge entire worlds with Fire, and with his dying breath Ereijan was changed forever. Perramos' Death After Fire purged Ereijan, Perramos sought to aid the remaining inhabitants, but now that Hedenlator was dead, Avyrion The Destroyer saw it fit to claim the Heart of Purity for his own plans, not to mention that he began claiming the lives of many of the survivors in Ereijan simply to spite Perramos. Eventually it was discovered that Avyrion and REDACTED had agreed to a formal alliance, in which REDACTED gains control of Ereijan, and Avyrion becomes the Herald of Life, rather than the Guardian of Death. Avyrion was later revealed to be REDACTED's brother, Ortis Groura, who was thought to be long dead. The two brothers teamed up once again and declared War against Ereijan, during this war, REDACTED was also brought back from the dead as a reanimated zombie that could not be killed by ordinary means. With an overwhelming amount of power that he had kept hidden up until that point, he caught both Perramos and Endyrium off guard, and struck them both down in battle. The next day he would also claim the newly resurrected Hedenlator. While the brothers where eventually defeated, Perramos' former allies now seek to revive the deceased Spirits with the help of Perramos' close friend, Karcelot Koshpak. Personality Perramos' personality is often described as warm/inviting, or in Karcelot's opinion: "Over the top, and far too forgiving." Perramos will often display compassion, and profound love for Mortals, he states that he greatly admires their strong will, and is fascinated with how Mortals live their day-to-day lives. Often befriending most, if not all of the Mortals he encounters. He often enjoys dazzling displays of immense abundance/joy. He will often show his enjoyment of the finer things in life by building large, overly-sized buildings with immense levels of detail and decoration. His preferred form of architecture favors Greek styled buildings, often with large Ivory pillars, Emerald decorations, and lots of plant life, often growing along the walls. He will sometimes get carried away and do more then what is necessary to an extent of over-complicating things. Perramos will often display mercy and forgiveness to anyone, even those who don't ask for it. He offered to forgive Hedenlator for his attacks on the Overworld, and the countless lives lost to Hedenlator's selfishness. Hedenlator promptly declined, and Perramos was forced to take his life. Perramos is deeply saddened when he cannot reach someone, Hedenlator eventually disowned Perramos as a brother, and Perramos was so deeply saddened that he secluded himself in his palace for 2 weeks, the entire duration of which a large storm was happening outside, caused by Perramos' change in mood. Perramos is also extremely generous, often giving people large amounts of extremely valuable goods even when they didn't need it, or ask for it. He even went so far as to personally forge armor for all of his followers, said armor was enchanted with enchantments that Mortals usually cannot obtain. Perramos has a very dry sense of humor, often taking most things out of context, or in a literal sense. He has stated that he "Simply doesn't grasp the concept of humor very well... As most Spirits often don't." Aside from this, he often finds enjoyment in the season of Spring, along with music, dancing, and other forms of celebration. Abilities Primal Essences Perramos has mastered his Primal Essence, his only Primal Essence, by default, is Earth, though he also will channel Water and Air Essences using his Nature Essence, and favors using these kinds over the others. Perramos is exceptional at channeling Water Essence, even though its not his natural affinity, often causing tidal waves, tsunamis, hurricanes, and mass-flooding when he is enraged. He is so fluent at channeling these powers that he can change the weather simply by being in a bad mood. He has also shown an affinity for Earth Essence, being able to summon walls of solid Bedrock at will. Divine Essence Perramos is a user of Divine Essence, a very unique type of Essence that only ascertains to Spirits. This type of Essence can be used to enhance one's physical body, often resulting in increased strength, stamina, speed, agility, and endurance. This is shown when Perramos once ran at Mk3 during a confrontation with REDACTED, chasing after the Knight, and promptly forcing REDACTED to retreat until a later date. Nature Essence Perramos was trained in Essence by his close friend, Karcelot Koshpak. While Perramos admits that he's very weak in Nature Essence, he can regulate it enough to channel Essence types that aren't his natural affinity, he prefers to channel Water and Air Essences, but he's also been seen using Fire, and Ender Essences as well. Life Essence Perramos' second affinity is Life Essence, being able to enhance his own inner life-force, along with being able to create life with his own reserves of Essence, he often uses this ability to replenish crops, livestock, and to heal the sick or wounded.